Amaimon and Allen
by Kuroshi44
Summary: a series of short, connected one shots that look into the relationship between Amaimon from blue exorcist and Allen from D. Gray-Man. can be taken as AmaimonXAllen but pairing is only intended as Friendship so that's up to you. Rated T for swearing. (needs a better summary)
1. Amaimon and Allen

**My first fanfiction for both/either of these anime's/manga's; please be gentle.**

 **Amaimon and Allen**

Rin glared at the Demon King of Earth. Everything was going to hell and it was all his fault; if the situation continued all his friends would die. He had no choice; he had to use his flames. Just before he could, however, the two were interrupted.

'Amaimon,' the voice was quiet and polite, yet it rang around the mutilated forest. The boy was one of the Exwires; scrawny and failing most of the classes, Allen Walker was the least threatening person they knew. 'If you are so bored why don't you play with me? I'm sure I would be much better entertainment.'

No one, not even Samuel, expected the Earth King's reaction. He froze with a look of absolute horror on his pale face. He only appeared to snap out of it when Allen took a step forward.

With a strangled cry of 'fuck no!' the Demon King fled.

The Exwires looked at the forest where the demon had been, then looked at the boy that had sent him running. Allen just shrugged.

'What?'

The next day the Demon King of Time looked up to his window to see his brother sitting there with a worried look on his face.

'Brother, do you know Allen Walker?' Samuel thought about his most unexpected pawn and frowned.

'Yes, why?

'Don't play with him, he cheats.' And with that the demon disappeared back out the window.

 **This is my first time publishing something that is not black butler, I am a little nervous.**

 **This will be a series of short one shots detailing the interactions between Amaimon and Allen, it will have very little/nothing to do with the Blue exorcist Anime or manga.**

 **Next chapter; how they met.**


	2. How They Met

**How they met**

Amaimon strolled casually down the crowded street somewhere in Assiah, sucking on a lollypop. It had been too long since he last found a vessel that could contain him, too long since he last had something to do. His brothers didn't want to play with him; Samuel had been too distracted in recent decades by the exorcist group he had joined, True cross or something.

Now it was the depression (silly humans and their worries about money) and he was enjoying observing as their lives fell to rack and ruin. The slums were his favourite as that was the best place to see these people give in to their despair, the perfect place for a demon to find a host.

He was in one such place now; the swirling masses of people were filthy and desperate as they haggled and gambled and robbed and fought for the right to live. It was beautiful and disgusting, and just another example of why demons were better than humans.

As he was walking he noticed something; a group of people all sitting around a table with cards in their hands. This scene wouldn't have been all that interesting, except all but one of them were in their underwear despite the cold weather. Getting closer Amaimon noticed the pile of cloths, money, and other possessions sitting next to the only one in attire suiting the temperature. This person was interesting; white hair, scarred, and reeking of blood, and yet they didn't look as old as the others at the table.

Seeing Amaimon's interest in the game the boy smiled, it was a smile Amaimon might give if he saw a particularly strong opponent to play with.

'Are you interested in joining us?' the boy asked in a voice that screamed innocent and naive, not the voice one often heard in a place like this.

Not really knowing the rules Amaimon nodded, and resolved to learn as he went.

Very soon he was watching as all his favourite cloths were added to the pile with the rest of them.

The longer he played the more he noticed the way the boy was watching him. The more cloths he lost the more of his demon features were on display, not that the boy should be able to see them without a temptaint.

Eventually he realised why he couldn't win, nor could anyone else, the boy was cheating.

As soon as he realised this Amaimon left the game with the resolution to find the boy latter, and teach him better than to try and cheat a demon king.

He got his chance, unfortunately he blew it.

The boy walked into a more deserted area of the city and Amiamon took his chance to issue his challenge. Normally he didn't care if people saw his fights or not, but this was different; this was pride instead of anger.

The boy smiled and accepted.

The fight didn't last ten minutes; once again the boy was cheating.

Amaimon looked up at the white haired boy grinning down at him, the blades of what looked like some claw-thing held to his throat. This close to his skin Amaimon could feel the holy power radiating off of them in waves. It wasn't fair; humans should not be that strong, and strong humans should not be using powder thrown into eyes as an advantage, nor should that powder contain a drug that is absorbed through the skin to make you dizzy, and the drug should most definitely _not_ only be effective against demons when the boy wasn't even a exorcist.

'Who are you?' Amaimon finally managed to ask.

'Allen Walker,' was the reply, 'retired exorcist and gambling extraordinaire, at your service.'

The blades of the claw pierced his skin and Amaimon was struck with the feeling of peace and euphoria. He wasn't going to die but wouldn't have particularly cared if he had.

'As I am retired,' the boy said as he stood up, 'I feel absolutely no need to kill you. Enjoy the rest of your life and I hope we meet again.'

Even in his haze Amaimon managed one word, 'cheat.'

Allen gave him one last smile as he started to vanish around into a different alley. 'Of course, I am the biggest cheater there is. You have to be pretty good to cheat death itself.'

 **Next chapter: after school**


	3. After School

**After school**

The cram school didn't know what happened to Allen Walker; after all the fuss with a son of Satan and the Illuminati and all those things where he didn't do much other than turn up to classes and fail said classes, he had simply left. One day they got to class and he wasn't there, the teacher kindly told them that he had dropped out in the same way that Paku had. The difference was that Allen had dropped out of both schools.

Secretly the majority of the class was glad, after the incident with Amaimon during the camping trip none of them had felt entirely comfortable around him. Rin was slightly sad because without Allen he was last in the class. Mephisto didn't know how to feel; he had never managed to make Mr Walker dance to his tune and part of him was annoyed to see a challenge go, another part of him was happy the person referred to as a "cheater" by the Earth King was no longer there to confuse him.

The cram school didn't know what had happened to Allen walker, but if they were honest they would admit that they hadn't really tried hard to find out.

A few hundred miles away a white haired boy sat on the edge of a cliff and dangled his feet above a fifty foot drop without a care in the world. The scar on his eye announced the presence of a demon trying to sneak up on him; it was a familiar one.

He threw back his head and laughed as Amaimon came into view. They had had many meetings after the one in the 1930', none consisting of much more than thrown punches with the occasional threat or introduction. It had taken until the 1980's for Allen to be introduced formally to the Demon King, only to tell him that he had known since the first game of poker.

The last time they had met had been during the camping trip, the first time Amaimon hadn't tried to rip out his throat. Possibly he hadn't wanted to be beaten by a cheat in fount of people, or maybe had simply gotten sick of experiencing pain at his hand.

'Why did you quite school?' the demon asked.

'Does my lack of education bother you?' he responded.

'I knew where to avoid when you were there,' was the petulant reply.

Allen laughed again at the sulky tone coming from what was meant to be one of the top ten strongest demons in hell, or Gehenna or whatever you wanted to call it.

'I got sick of pretending to be dumber than I am just to escape notice, I got sick of avoiding making connections just to see the people I would grow to care about die one way or another. I just got tired of trying to fool myself into believing I was something different to what I am.'

Amaimon was quiet after that announcement. He wasn't that smart and didn't understand the pain he could hear in the boy's voice, so he sat next to him and joined him in admiring the view.

'I won't die unless it's you who kills me.' The demon king didn't know what made him say it, but he felt like he had to.

Allen laughed again; he did that a lot when he was unhappy. 'Is a demon king trying to comfort me? Me, a cheater of death and bearer of God's Grace?' the words were surprisingly bitter.

Amaimon shrugged, 'All of us were Angels once, until we fell.'

'Is that a way of asking if I would join you?'

'Father and my brothers are strong and hard to kill; you wouldn't have to worry about them dying so much. And we could play so long as you promise to stop cheating, at least against me. It would be funny to see you cheat against Lucy-niisan.'

The laugh Allen gave then was slightly more genuine than the ones before.

'I cheated death once, and after that he decided to avoid me so now I cannot die. You are the first person to continuously seek me out after seeing my true face.

'Well, I guess if it doesn't work out I can just leave. But can we take my method of transportation? Unless you can open a Gehenna gate it's going to be rather hard to get there otherwise.'

 **Final chapter: epilogue in Gehenna**


	4. Epilogue in Gehenna

**Epilogue in Gehenna**

Allen looked at the barren waste land around him and thought that it was mildly ironic that he had finally found happiness in Hell.

During the war he had seen so many of his friends, his family, die at the hands of the Noah or Akuma. After they won the war he watched as the rest of them passed because of old age or disease. From then on he had travelled, tried to avoid forming connections, and suffered when he failed. The end result was a person who couldn't trust in anything to last.

And then there were the demons, the first time he had seen one he had been convinced that the war had been for nothing and that, despite evidence to the contrary, they had indeed failed. It hadn't taken long for him to realise that these were not the _same_ demons, but that initial assumption and fear were not things he was likely to forget anytime soon.

And then he had met _him_. Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth and eighth Prince of Gehenna.

He had been a sight, walking in the slums as if he didn't have a care in the world, having the guts to play poker against him when he didn't even know the rules. His eye had shown him the identity of the demon he was playing and he had had many a chuckle at the idea that he could add the Demon King of Earth to the list of people he had beaten.

And to the list of people that would now avoid him.

It surprised and pleased him (though he would never admit it) when instead the demon had started to seek him out. In a life where you can't die anything that seems to last awhile became something to be cherished.

And then the demon had offered him a new home, a new family that wouldn't leave him as they moved on. The family itself had been quiet surprised when the two of them had walked out of the Ark gate, but none the less welcoming. He was given his own little section of hell to call home, though he refused a title. The other Kings of hell seemed just as interested in games (fights) to test skill as Amaimon, and it felt good to let loose every once in a while.

Samuel had been more than a little surprised to find out the identity of the white haired boy that had refused to become a pawn, and also slightly pleased. He did like to joke that Allen had stolen his favourite brother from him, as Amaimon now spent most of his time around Allen. Allen had been quiet clear that he was more than happy to have match were Amaimon was the Winner's prize, Samuel had politely declined.

Even without cheating Allen was almost as good as Satan when it came to fighting. His innocence Weapon was not something to be taken lightly.

Several centuries later and Allen still sometimes had trouble accepting that he had a family, one that accepted him, one that he wouldn't lose to the passing of time.

But then that's what happened with the Demon King of Time was your brother.


End file.
